TEEN BEACH TITANS
by EmmaLangdon
Summary: Chico Bestia y Raven iniciaron una relación durante el verano, pero no podrán seguir juntos. Un accidente llevará a la pareja a quedar atrapada en una película de los años 60: Surfers, motociclistas,confusión, romances, y muchas canciones. Para volver a su mundo, deberán hacer que Starfire y Robin, los protagonistas de la peli, se enamoren. [Basada en Teen Beach Movie]
1. Oxígeno

**Teen Beach Titans**

 **¡Hola! ¡Hello! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias. Basta de presentaciones. (Estoy re loca). Bueno, este fanfic está inspirado en la película de Disney : TEEN BEACH MOVIE. (Y luego también continuaré con TEEN BEACH 2, la continuación, que vi el otro día y fue como O.O** _ **necesito**_ **escribir sobre eso).**

 **Para los que no la conozcan, la cosa es, en resumen, más o menos así: Una chica y un chico, novios, quedan atrapados en una película de los años sesenta, un musical muy divertido, y para poder salir tienen que lograr "acomodar" las cosas, porque los protagonistas de la peli se enamoran de las personas equivocadas (de ellos!). Pasan muchas cosas más, obviamente.**

 **Decidí hacer una versión titánica de esa película, y para ello cambié bastantes cosas** **(por lo que no es en sí una copia exacta de la peli. Consideren esto una versión libre adaptada a los TEEN TITANS. Por supuesto, ni TEEN BEACH MOVIE ni los TEEN TITANS me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo este fanfic, así que bueno, nada, no me demanden (?**

 **Les explico un par de cosas IMPORTANTES antes de comenzar a leer:**

 **1) Chico Bestia y Raven son los protagonistas, la pareja.**

 **2) Los protagonistas de la película son Robin y Starfire, razón por la cual ellos dos no pertenecen a los titanes en esta historia (es raro, pero bueno, es lo que hay).**

 **3) Los titanes serían Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, y puse a Abeja y Aqualad para completar el grupo, pero ellos dos no pinchan ni cortan en esta historia.**

 **4) Teen Beach Movie es un musical. Las canciones son super pegadizas y hacen avanzar la historia, por lo tanto, las incluí. Las letras de canciones aparecen en inglés, pero también pondré los link de los videos de youtube con las escenas de las canciones, para ambientar mejor el fanfic.**

 **BUENO, eso es todo por ahora. Entonces, aquí va! :**

* * *

 **~ Capítulo 1: Oxígeno ~**

 **LINK:** watch?v=Jv31BpoH4jE

A pesar de ser una ciudad muy ruidosa, Jump City contaba con una playa increíble. Las olas eran simplemente maravillosas, y Garfield Logan estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlas. Al adolescente de diecisiete años lo conocían como Chico Bestia, uno de los Jóvenes Titanes, un grupo de héroes y heroínas que protegían la ciudad.

En aquel momento, Chico Bestia se encontraba en la playa, surfeando sobre una enorme ola. Raven, cuyo nombre real era Rachel Roth, lo contemplaba descaradamente. La joven nunca demostraba demasiado sus sentimientos, pero ella y el chico verde habían comenzado a salir a principios del verano. Eran polos opuestos, pero a ambos les encantaba el surf. Además, los opuestos se atraen.

—Que no se te vaya a caer la baba, Rae—se burló Cyborg, el titán mitad robot, mientras hacía un castillo de arena.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —respondió la chica de cabello violeta, mirándolo furiosa y divertida a la vez. Estaba tan enamorada de Chico Bestia que ya ni siquiera le importaban las bromas de Cyborg. Luego, le sonrió con malicia—. ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo, _Víctor_ , y le dices a Abeja lo que sientes por ella?

Abeja era la cuarta titán, una chica de piel bronceada y cabello negro, siempre sujeto en dos rodetes, que como su nombre lo indicaba, tenía poderes de abeja, como cambiar de tamaño y "picar" con sus aguijones. En ese momento, tenía puestos auriculares y escuchaba música mientras tomaba sol, por lo que no escuchó el comentario de la chica-demonio.

— _Touché_ —respondió Cyborg, soltando una risita nerviosa.

— ¡Miren lo que encontré, chicos! —exclamó Aqualad, el quinto y último titán, que se encontraba sumergido en el agua a unos metros de donde estaban los demás—. ¡Es un cangrejo ermitaño! Ellos viven en su caparazón y cuando crecen demasiado deben buscar uno nuevo y…

—A nadie le importa, en serio—lo interrumpió Raven, exasperada, aunque luego todos comenzaron a reírse.

 _Baby, tell me is this good for you?_

 _Cause for me it's a dream come true._

 _I think about you day, and night_

 _If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right._

Chico Bestia seguía surfeando, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Raven no pudo resistirse, se quitó la capa –siempre llevaba capa azul- y quedó en traje de baño. Tomó su tabla de surf, que había dejado sobre la arena al llegar, y se dirigió al océano volando. Aterrizó en el agua, a unos metros de Chico Bestia.

 _Cause I know, one thing's for certain_

 _boy i'm not hurtin' for inspiration_

 _and i feel when we're together it_

 _could be forever, and ever, and ever…_

El chico verde le guiñó el ojo al verla acercarse.

—Pensaba que no vendrías a surfear conmigo, ya me estaba preocupando—le dijo, saltando de su tabla al agua, y nadando hasta donde estaba su novia.

—Ay, no me pongas esa cara de perrito mojado—recriminó Raven, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

Chico Bestia se convirtió entonces en un cachorrito; Raven soltó una risa, sin poder contenerse. Luego el metamorfo volvió a su forma normal.

—Gracias al cielo que los perros son buenos nadando—comentó—Podría haber muerto. Si me quedaba sin oxígeno, ¿Me hubieras dado respiración boca a boca? —movió las cejas pícaramente.

—No seas dramático, Gar.

—No me llames Gar, Rachel.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—Raven le dio un beso en la mejilla—Chico Bestia. Ahora, veamos quién surfea mejor.

—Desafío aceptado, preciosa—respondió él. Así comenzaron una especie de competencia por ver quién duraba más tiempo encima de las olas sin caerse. Por supuesto que cada uno tenía sus ventajas: Raven podía controlar la tabla con sus poderes, y podía volar. Chico Bestia podía… bueno, podía convertirse en animales.

 _I wanna be the ocean to your shore_

 _bring you comfort ever more_

 _I wanna be the only thing you need,_

 _be the oxygen breathe…_

Estuvieron tanto tiempo en el agua, surfeando, salpicándose, jugando y riendo, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. Cuando por fin regresaron a la playa, los demás ya se habían ido a la Torre.

—Deberíamos volver, ¿cierto? —inquirió la chica, volviendo a colocarse su capa. Tenía el cabello aún húmedo, y unas pequeñas gotas le caían por los costados de la cara y sobre la clavícula. Chico Bestia se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. En los últimos meses había crecido mucho, ya no era ningún "Chico".

—Gracias— dijo él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que es hasta ahora el mejor verano de mi vida.

—De nada—respondió ella, no muy segura de qué responder. Solo estaba segura de que lo quería demasiado—. Y para que sepas, sí.

—Sí ¿qué?

—Sí, te habría dado respiración boca a boca.

Se besaron. Aquel momento no podía ser más perfecto.

 _I wanna be the oxygen breathe…_

* * *

Regresaron a la Torre de los Titanes unos cuarenta minutos después –luego de un maratón de besos apasionados en la playa respecto del cual prometieron no decir una palabra a nadie, aunque los demás ya se lo imaginaban- y se encontraron a Abeja, Aqualad y Cyborg jugando videojuegos en la sala común.

—Por fin, Bestita—exclamó el mitad robot— ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

—En realidad estaba pensando en que hoy es sábado…

— ¿Y?

— Los sábados son ¡Noches de películas! —explicó el chico verde. Todos soltaron una especie de queja colectiva—Ay, vamos, chicos… ¡Conseguí una película genial! Es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos.

— ¿"El regreso de los Pandas Zombie"? ¿O "La batalla de los Ninjas Terroristas Espaciales"? —le preguntó Raven a su novio. Lo amaba, pero su gusto en películas no era el mejor.

—No, y no. La de los Pandas es mi segunda favorita… y la esa de los Ninjas ni siquiera existe… por ahora—"Nota mental: escribir el guión" pensó Chico Bestia—. No. Estoy hablando de "Amor sin Arenas", la mejor película de los años sesenta… y es ¡UN MUSICAL!

—Odio los musicales—se quejó Abeja—. Paso. Prefiero pasar la noche patrullando y viendo que los criminales no planeen nada.

—Te acompaño—dijo Cyborg. Ambos se fueron.

—A mí no me engañan—dijo Aqualad, mirando a Chico Bestia y a Raven—. No ha habido crímenes casi en todo el verano. Esos dos se traen algo entre manos.

Los tres se rieron.

— ¿Entonces, te quedas a mirar la película? —inquirió Chico Bestia al otro chico.

—No, no. Estoy agotado. Voy a dormir—respondió Aqualad. A propósito, Raven, llegó una carta para ti cuando no estabas.

— ¿Una carta? ¿Quién manda cartas en estos días? —Quiso saber el joven verde, curioso— ¿Te fijaste que no fuese una bomba?

—Es solo una carta—Aqualad la tenía en la mano, y se la tendió a la hechicera. Ella la abrió, leyó un poco, y puso cara de sorprendida… y preocupada—. Bueno, hasta mañana—Aqualad se dirigió al pasillo, rumbo a su habitación.

Chico Bestia notó que su novia tenía cara de tristeza. Se había quedado como si hubiese recibido malas noticias, y no parecía dispuesta a contarle qué sucedía.

— ¿Rae? —el chico se acercó a ella un poco, como dispuesto a ver la carta. La joven la hizo flotar en el aire con sus poderes, la carta se hizo un bollo y aterrizó en el tacho de basura de la cocina. Raven se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Y, vemos la tonta película o qué? —inquirió, tratando de sonar normal, irónica como siempre, aunque su voz sonó quebrada. Chico Bestia se sentó a su lado.

—Uno, no es una película tonta—dijo él, en tono burlón, intentando alegrar a la chica—. Y dos… ¿Qué ocurre?

Raven dudó unos segundos. Luego abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas. Él le devolvió el abrazo, sin entender qué pasaba.

—La carta…—murmuró la chica al soltarlo—era de Arella. Mi madre.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo malo…

—No—respondió ella, rápidamente—. Quiere que vuelva a Azarath. Quiere que… quiere que me quede allí para siempre.

Raven le explicó a Chico Bestia que había hecho un trato con su madre antes de llegar a la Tierra. Existía una profecía sobre que ella era la "gema", el portal que usaría su padre Trigon –un demonio de miles de años, destructor de planetas y el mal encarnado- para renacer, gobernar y acabar con todo: sería el fin del mundo. Su madre le había permitido ir a la Tierra para ser buena, hacer amigos, ser una heroína, pero luego tendría que regresar a Azarath para ser entrenada por los monjes, para evitar que Trigon pudiese utilizarla. Además, Arella era la reina de Azarath… y Raven heredaría el trono en unos años.

—Eso es… Es totalmente ridículo—dijo Chico Bestia al oír toda la historia — ¿El fin del mundo? ¡Por favor! ¿Un portal?

—No si es verdad o no, Chico Bestia—respondió la chica con tristeza—. Pero un trato es un trato… lo prometí. No voy a arriesgarme a destruirlo todo… Además, mi madre siempre se sacrificó por mí… quiero estar ahí para ella. Tengo que aprender a gobernar Azarath…

—Entiendo…—el chico verde sonaba demasiado deprimido, pero aun así intentó sonreír—Entonces tendremos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo tengamos…

—Debo irme mañana mismo—concluyó la joven.

* * *

La noticia de la partida de Raven conmocionó a todos los titanes, principalmente –por supuesto- a Chico Bestia, que no paraba de sentir que su corazón se rompía, se arreglaba, y volvía a romperse.

—Siento como si tuviera en mi pecho a un mini-humano usando mi corazón como bolsa de boxeo. O como si un zombie estuviese masticándolo… o como si Slade estuviese apuñalándome… O…

—Lo sé, viejo, sé que es difícil— le dijo Cyborg, dándole a su mejor amigo una palmada en la espalda.

—No lo entiendo, Cy… ¿Por qué debe irse? ¿Por qué acepta todo eso? Yo no…

—Vas a estar bien… eventualmente.

—Le dije que quería ir con ella—comentó el chico verde, con las manos en la cara—. Me dijo que no tenía permitido llevar a nadie de la Tierra…

—Basta de torturarte, amigo—dijo Cyborg—. No es el fin del mundo.

—Ja, ja. No me hables del maldito "fin del mundo", no estoy de humor. Estúpida profecía, estúpido mundo.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban en la habitación de este último. El chico verde no había querido salir de allí en toda la mañana. Raven se iría esa noche, cuando el portal a Azarath estuviese listo o algo así. No quería verla irse, no quería sentirse así…

—Escuché que esta tarde habrá una ola maestra—comentó Cyborg, intentando animarlo—. Podrías ir a surfear con Rae una vez más… Es un fenómeno que ocurre solo cada cincuenta años… También vi que Raven limpiaba su tabla de surf. Creo que ella va a intentarlo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea… terminó conmigo, Cy. No somos más nada.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Bestita. Cortó contigo para no lastimarte… Aunque dicho en voz alta, parece ridículo.

* * *

 _"Bueno, así que eso es todo. Mi última maldita ola. En Azarath no hay playa, no hay olas… No existe el Surf… En Azarath no está Chico Bestia… En Azarath… No. Debo hacerlo, tengo que ir. Pero antes, conquistaré esa ola-monstruo de la que todos hablan en las noticias. ¿Qué me pasa? Soy un desastre… Contrólate, Raven, respira… Allí, allí viene la ola, por fin"._

Los pensamientos y emociones de Raven –las pequeñas Raven de colores que vivían en su mente- iban de un lado hacia otro sin control. Raven, la Raven real, sentía que estaba por volverse loca, y para ella, que siempre se esforzaba por no sentir NADA, aquello era demasiado. No quería dejar a Chico Bestia… le dolía demasiado…

En ese momento se encontraba sentada en su tabla, flotando en el agua. La playa estaba llena de gente que miraba la ola que se acercaba desde la orilla, y ella era la única que parecía estar intentando practicar surf. El clima había cambiado mucho desde el día anterior: había una tormenta. Pero eso no le importó. Era una joven titán, y en aquel instante, le Raven valiente le daba ánimos para hacerlo: lo lograría. La ola se hacía cada vez más grande a lo lejos. La marea estaba descontrolada.

Se había adentrado demasiado en el mar para retroceder ahora. Era todo o nada. Consiguió subirse a la ola, y se mantuvo en equilibrio por unos instantes, sintiéndose poderosa. Entonces, sintió que se caía. Fue tan repentino que no alcanzó a volar ni a usar sus poderes, simplemente cayó en el agua fría. Nado hacia la superficie, pero una ola empujó su tabla y esta le golpeó la cabeza.

Todo a su alrededor eran olas, espuma, rayos en cielo, lluvia, confusión… y al sentir el golpe de la tabla, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Comenten que les pareció. ¡Intentaré subir el segundo mañana mismo! En el próximo todo se pone muy, muy, muy divertido. ¿Se imaginan a un Robin surfista, cantando y bailando, con su cabello perfecto, creyéndose el mejor como siempre hace? (Mmm, Robin sin remera, seeeexy) ¿Y a Starfire como motociclista , dulce y alegre, como siempre? ¿Y A TODOS EN UN MUSICAL?**

 **Okay, mejor dejar de dar detalles. Nos vemos!**


	2. Surf Crazy

**¡Hola! Les traigo -bastante rápido, me sorprendí a mí misma- el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, me di cuenta que en capitulo uno, por alguna razón no puedo poner el link del video de YouTube. Pero bueno, voy a poner el nombre de las canciones, y si quieren, las buscan. Otra cosa, la primera canción no era demasiado importante, pero algunas tienen letra que tiene que ver con la historia, así que también voy a poner algunas cosas en español (Las traducciones están entre paréntesis)**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. Aquí vamos.**

* * *

 **~ Capítulo 2: Surf Crazy ~**

— ¡Raven!

Chico Bestia vio cómo su novia (amiga, ex, o lo que fuese en ese momento) caía de su tabla directo al agua. Supuso que la chica simplemente saldría volando, pero pasaron varios minutos, y nada. La tormenta era cada vez peor. Un relámpago iluminó el agua agitada, y el joven verde alcanzó a divisar la tabla de Raven, flotando sola.

Sintió una punzada de desesperación. Se transformó en delfín y nadó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaba la tabla. El agua se movía tanto, las olas eran tan potentes, que no alcanzaba a distinguir nada debajo del agua. El cielo estaba de color gris oscuro, y el agua parecía negra y blanca de espuma. Chico Bestia volvió a convertirse en humano involuntariamente, pero no se preocupó en averiguar el porqué. No tenía tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Raven…

La vio a lo lejos, por fin, y nadó hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, contra la corriente. Entonces, una ola lo golpeó.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba con la cara llena de arena caliente. Se levantó rápidamente, sin entender qué demonios acababa de suceder. Sacudió la arena de su cara, escupió un poco de agua, y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó para sí mismo, contemplando la playa soleada, el agua tranquila y cristalina. Raven estaba tirada sobre la arena, a unos metros. Corrió hacia ella— ¿Raven? ¿Estás bien? ¡RACHEL!

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Auch, me duele la cabeza—se llevó la mano a la frente—. Me golpeé con la tabla, creo… Gracias por salvarme… Pero no me llames Rachel.

—No me agradezcas todavía, porque no tengo la más mínima idea de qué está sucediendo—declaró el metamorfo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta: aquella no era la playa a la que había ido a surfear. Hacía unos segundos estaba atrapada en una tormenta, y ahora el sol brillaba en el cielo y no había ni una nube—Bueno, esto sí que es… poco convencional. ¿¡Qué hiciste, Chico Bestia?!

— ¡Yo no fui! —Se excusó él, "creo"—. ¿No estaremos en tu mente, verdad?

—No, yo lo sabría. Y mi mente es bastante más oscura que este lugar. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?

—Te seguí a la playa esta tarde—respondió Chico Bestia—No entiendo… Este lugar me resulta muy familiar…

—Tal vez el agua nos arrastró hasta una isla… O quizás morimos ahogados…

— ¡Raven!

—Bueno, estoy buscando una explicación razonable.

Las cosas no podían ser más raras e incómodas. Habían terminado la noche anterior –ella lo había dejado "por el bien de ambos"- y Raven tenía que atravesar el portal a Azarath desde la azotea de la Torre en exactamente dos horas. Donde sea que estuviesen ahora, no era la playa de Jump City, eso seguro. Entonces comenzaron a oír música.

— ¿Escuchas eso, Raven, o me estoy volviendo loco? —Preguntó Chico Bestia, mirando hacia todos lados— ¡Oh por Dios! Mi cerebro está colapsando… Escucho cosas, estoy esquizofrénico, yo…

—También lo escucho. Cierra el pico, Chico Bestia, déjame pensar.

Oyeron el ruido del motor de un auto. Era un auto color morado, que parecía sacado de una colección de autos viejos. La música se oía cada vez más alto. La puerta del auto se abrió, y vieron bajar a un montón de adolescentes en trajes de baño anticuados, llevando salvavidas, flotadores, pelotas de playa de colores, y tablas de surf, entre otras cosas. Bajaron al menos quince personas, todas bailando, haciendo poses, moviéndose alegres.

— ¿Cómo es posible… cuantas personas entran en ese autito? —inquirió el chico verde.

— ¿Y qué rayos es esa molesta música? —preguntó Raven, que estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Los recién llegados comenzaron a cantar:

" _Blue sky (Cielo azul)_

 _Gentle breeze (Suave brisa)_

 _What a day (¡Qué día !)_

 _Sunshine and sweet harmonies (Sol brillando, dulce armonía)_

 _Time to play (Hora de jugar)_

 _No more complications (No más complicaciones)_

 _From now on just ( De ahora en adelante)_

 _Good vibrations!" (buenas vibras!)_

Del auto bajó un muchacho sonriendo, mostrando los dientes más blancos que Raven hubiese visto jamás. Tenía el cabello oscuro peinado con gel, en picos hacia arriba, e iba con una camisa blanca desprendida, traje de baño y una tabla de surf. Estaba buenísimo. Por alguna razón, aquel joven resaltaba entre los demás. Era como si tuviese algo especial, cierto protagonismo innato.

— ¡Raven! ¡Creo que ya sé dónde estamos! —Exclamó Chico Bestia señalando al chico de pelo negro— ¡Yo lo conozco, ese es el actor Dick Grayson! Aunque bueno, aquí lo conocen como Robin. ¡Estamos en la película!

— ¿Qué película? —le preguntó Raven, sin entender.

— ¡En "Amor Sin Arenas"!

— ¡Dime que es una broma! —Raven parecía furiosa, confundida, y al borde de un ataque de ira.

—Esto es… ¡Fantástico! —Chico Bestia parecía a punto de estallar de alegría—. Sumamente raro e inexplicable, pero fantástico de todos modos. Y está a punto de empezar la primera canción.

Todos los que habían bajado del auto, que eran muchos, comenzaron a hacer una especie de coreografía en medio de la playa, moviendo de un lado a otro las tablas de surf y las toallas al ritmo de la música alegre. El chico de pelo negro, Robin, comenzó a cantar:

—" _On my way, feeling fine (En mi camino, me siento bien)_

 _I can see my reflection in my surfboard's shine (puedo ver mi reflejo en el brillo de mi tabla)_

Mientras cantaba, el pelinegro se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista un cuerpo muy entrenado. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso.

 _Can hardly wait, to cause a commotion (No puedo esperar, a causar conmoción)_

 _C'mon everyone! Jump into the ocean!"_ _(Vamos todos, al océano!)_

— ¿Por qué todos cantan? —chilló Raven.

— ¡Porque es un musical! —respondió Chico Bestia, feliz.

Robin siguió cantando y bailando (por alguna razón, tenia la destreza de un artista de circo). Varios chicos con lentes de sol y chicas en bikinis de los años sesenta bailaban a su alrededor.

—" _Surf, Surf!_

 _(Woo!)_

 _Surf, Surf Crazy!_

 _(Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_

 _Ride the perfect waves_

 _Say hi to the sky_

 _(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_

 _Surf, sun, Sand!_

 _Its a bikini wonderland!_

 _Summer's on!_

 _And we've gone_

 _Surf, Surf Crazy!"_

La canción y el baile siguieron por un largo rato. Raven estaba a punto de enviarlos a todos a otra dimensión, pero vio que Chico Bestia se unía a los surfistas que bailaban, y parecía estar disfrutando mucho todo aquello. A la chica le hacía feliz verlo feliz. No podía creer que Chico Bestia pudiese provocarle tantas emociones a ella, que era una experta en el autocontrol. Cuando por fin terminó aquella rara escena de baile, Raven recibió, sin darse cuenta, un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza. Literalmente.

— ¡Qué demonios… —gritó, al sentir el agua, y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con dos surfistas sujetando sobre su cabeza un enorme balde— ¡Imbéciles!

Intentó levantarlos en el aire con su magia "Voy a ahogarlos. No, ¡mejor voy a enterrarlos vivos en la arena!", pero algo no estaba bien: sus poderes no funcionaban.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Oye! Mis poderes…

Pero el joven estaba muy ocupado bailoteando, riendo.

— ¡Chico Bestia!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Que qué pasa? ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA MALDITA _PELÍCULA_!

—Corrección: estamos en la mejor película del mundo.

—Mis poderes no están funcionando—se quejó la chica, escurriendo agua salada de su pelo violeta. Chico Bestia intentó convertirse en cachorrito, y no lo consiguió.

—Debe ser un efecto colateral. En esta película no existen los superpoderes…

Robin se acercó a ellos, sonriendo y caminando con ritmo.

— ¿Qué hay, chicos? Soy Robin —sonrió, y sus dientes brillaron exageradamente.

—Podrías ponerte una camiseta, hermano—le dijo Chico Bestia al notar que Raven se quedaba como paralizada mirando al joven.

—No creo, hace calor—respondió Robin, que al parecer ignoraba la cara de fastidio de la chica y el tono de advertencia Chico Bestia—. Wow, tu piel es verde... ¡Cool! Bueno, hasta luego—los saludó alegremente y se alejó.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—murmuró Raven, desesperada. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones. Estaba perdiendo el control. _"Respira, Raven, respira" "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"…_

—Tengo una idea—anunció el metamorfo—. Podemos avisarles a los demás titanes. ¿Dónde está mi comunicador? —Vio un aparato tirado en la arena, destrozado, mojado, lleno de arena—Bien, de acuerdo, no creo que funcione. ¿Me prestas el tuyo?

—No lo traje, Chico Bestia—contestó la hechicera—. ¿Qué clase de persona lleva un comunicador para ir a surfear? El agua los arruina.

—Deberíamos decirle a Cyborg que haga unos resistentes al agua, como los relojes.

—No estás ayudando, Garfield—espetó Raven, estresada—. Dijiste que estamos en una película ambientada en los sesenta. No nos servirían de nada los comunicadores.

—Entonces, estamos atascados aquí. ¿Vamos a Big Momma´s? —soltó Chico Bestia de repente, señalando el bar-café-bufet-lo que fuera, hacia donde se dirigían todos los surfers.

—No, lo que quiero es volver a Jump City—dijo Raven, mirando hacia el océano.

—Vamos, Rae, no tenemos ni idea de cómo volver. Estamos incomunicados, y sin poderes—argumentó el titán verde—. Podemos pasarla bien mientras pensamos qué hacer. Además, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, es decir, ¡Estamos en una película!

—Eso ya me quedó clarísimo —replicó la chica, a punto de soltarle al chico un montón de palabrotas. Lo amaba, pero a veces en serio quería golpearlo.

Luego de que el chico verde insistiera unas cuarenta veces, convenció a Raven de ir a Big Momma´s.

—Deberíamos conseguir ropa primero—dijo Raven. De la nada, como por arte de magia, su cabello se secó, y un vestido celeste de verano apareció cubriendo su cuerpo— ¿Qué demonios…

—Esto-Es-¡INCREÍBLE! —Exclamó Chico Bestia, que ahora, también como por arte de magia, tenía puesta una camiseta naranja y unas bermudas muy anticuadas — ¡Cambio de ropa instantáneo! Es la magia del cine.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, en la Torre T, Cyborg buscaba por todos lados a Chico Bestia y a Raven. Sabía que su amigo verde había ido a ver a Raven surfear, porque quería despedirse de ella. En una hora, el portal a Azarath iba a abrirse, y Raven no estaba por ningún lado. Tal vez fueran buenas noticias, quizás ella había decidido quedarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Abeja al entrar a la sala común y encontrar a Cyborg buscando debajo del sofá.

—Busco a Raven y a Bestita—respondió el hombre metálico—. Tendrían que haber vuelto hace como una hora.

— ¿Estás buscándolos debajo del sofá? —Abeja levantó una ceja. Ya nada le sorprendía.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe—replicó Cy, sonriendo—. Esos dos podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa en cualquier parte…

— ¡Cyborg! ¡Pervertido!

—Yo no dije nada malo—comentó Cyborg—Tu eres la que lo malpiensa todo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la chica, ignorando el comentario de Cyborg, y señaló una caja que estaba sobre el sofá.

—La caja de la película que Bestia quería ver anoche—explicó el chico, y tomó la caja—. Es una porquería. Mira a esos dos—señaló a la pelirroja sonriente y al muchacho de cabello negro que estaban en la tapa de la caja, rodeados de corazones en una playa—. ¡Tan enamorados! Ni siquiera es real.

— ¿Te imaginas cómo sería ser parte de una película? —inquirió Abeja, pensativa.

—No, la verdad no. Creo que cualquier se volvería loco. Especialmente en un musical.

—Como Control Fenómeno, ese tipo sí que está mal de la cabeza.

—Todos los villanos lo están. ¿Vamos por pizza?

Abeja asintió.

* * *

 **BUENO, un capitulo medio corto, pero volveré pronto con más! Como dije antes, van a cambiar varias cosas. Estos primeros capítulos son bastante "fieles" a la película, pero quiero ver que pasaría probando otras alternativas divertidas… como una fiesta de disfraces… o unos Titanes secretos DENTRO de la película, liderados por Robin… Y por supuesto, rivalidad entre surfers y motociclistas… De todo un poco!**

 **El próximo capítulo: CRUISIN´ FOR A BRUISIN´**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
